It's Like Riding a Bike
by a0r123
Summary: One shot. Thasmin. "Yaz lingered by the console, watching the Doctor navigate her way around, already pulling levers. "I still don't understand how you can navigate this thing with so many buttons! I know drivers that can't even use one silly steering wheel properly."


Thirteen & Yaz

—

The whirring sound of the TARDIS began to fade as the ship landed in present day Sheffield. Only a few hours had passed here since they'd left to travel the universe. Graham waved goodbye and Ryan followed close behind him. "You coming to watch the game, Yaz?" Ryan called from the police box doors.

"I'll catch up with you later." Yaz lingered by the console, watching the Doctor navigate her way around, already pulling levers. "I still don't understand how you can navigate this thing with so many buttons! I know drivers that can't even use one silly steering wheel properly."

The Doctor, still looking down at the TARDIS, started to smile. "It's really like riding a bicycle. Once you learn how, you never forget. All muscle memory." She looked up at Yaz to flash her a devilish grin before cracking her knuckles and running around the board, lighting up the displays like a Christmas tree. She twirled and laughed, Yaz following close behind her, completely enamored by her contagious energy.

"Did you know that this ship is designed to be piloted by six people? Six people! How brilliant is that?" The Doctor exclaimed. "Which I guess is why I always look a bit mad when flying... I don't have enough hands!" She held them out and waved them both at the same time. Yaz thought she was making jazz hands and started to chuckle. The Doctor laughed along with her until they both settled into a sigh, their cheeks a bit warm and rosy.

"That must be quite the sight to see."

"Yeah," The Doctor said, a faint shadow of nostalgia washed over her face. "It was pretty amazing." Yaz couldn't help but hold her gaze on the Doctor's profile. Her soft lips slightly parted, her eyes bright with memories from another time, but maybe a little bittersweet.

"I could help you with it," Yaz chimed in. They had landed beside each other at the console, pinkies almost touching on the TARDIS navigation panel in front of them. "I mean the flying bit. I-if you'd like. I'm a fast learner. I passed the driving exam for my police car on the first try." She turned to the Doctor in hopes of some validation. She felt a little stupid right now, bragging about her exams as a way to up her chances at piloting an alien spaceship.

The Doctor glanced at Yaz, amusement on her lips as she watched her get a little flustered. "Planet Earth automobiles aren't exactly the same as the TARDIS but I guess we could give it a try. Where would you like to go?"

Yaz breathed in disbelief, was the Doctor actually going to show her how to fly the TARDIS? "Um... I don't know. What's your favorite place to visit?"

"Oi, that's a tough one... I am one for fantastic sights, great adventure. There's Florana, which is one of universe's most beautiful planets - smells nice. Oh! And Apalapucia - ranked in the Top Ten Destinations for the Discerning Intergalactic Traveller!" Yaz started nodding in agreement until the Doctor abruptly gasped, putting her hand on top of Yaz's on the console. "Nah, never mind, just remembered they got quarantined. Nasty alien disease, that one." The Doctor went back to thinking but left her hand where it was. Her palm was warm. She was close, but Yaz didn't mind. Her chest normally fluttered this much...

"Or we can start with a great view of a galaxy, just for starters." The Doctor smiled.

"Sounds good to me," Yaz agreed and let the Doctor take her hand to get started. Their fingers laced together tightly.

The two moved around the TARDIS, adjusting dials and programming coordinates. The Doctor pointed out each gadget and monitor, step by step, until they got to the last one that would send the TARDIS to the closest galaxy.

"Ready?" The Doctor asked, motioning towards the big lever.

Yaz nodded and put her hand on the handle. She then paused and looked over her shoulder at the Doctor. "Want to do it together?"

"Would I?" For such a short distance, the Doctor bounded up to the lever, almost knocking Yaz over and placed her hand on top of hers. Together they mouthed "3... 2... 1..."

The ship's gears started to churn and the crystal columns glowed. Yaz and the Doctor took a step back and watched everything buzz, beep and spin. Their faces brimming with the brightness that reflected off the TARDIS before them.

When they heard the hiss of a landing the ship deck suddenly got very quiet. Without saying a word, their hands found each other's again as they walked around the console and approached the police box doors. "Go ahead, Yaz." The Doctor whispered; her breathing light, her eyes soft.

Yaz reached for the door. Upon creaking it open, a starry blur of space came into view. Yaz stood there breathless, she squeezed the Doctor's hand, who squeezed right back.

She had to admit, this was her favorite part. While Yaz couldn't take her eyes off the view, the Doctor couldn't stop looking at Yaz: how her pupils quickly dilated and then returned to their normal size; how her breath became uneven from holding it in anticipation, looking at such a wonder, and how the little bumps of goose flesh rose on her exposed forearm and the back of her neck. The Doctors eyes traced down her frame, maybe waiting a little too long at her lips before spotting her hand still enclosed with Yaz's. Gently, she grazed her thumb on the side of Yaz's hand.

"Oh, would you like your hand back, Doctor?" Yaz asked.

The Doctor stuttered, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was still holding your hand. I liked doing it so much I forgot to even ask, sorry Yaz!"

"Don't be sorry." Yaz smiled, neither one of them moved. "You like holding my hand?"

"Of course, it fits quite well in mine." The Doctor picked up their hands to examine them. "My hands have never been this small and dainty before. Everything's so soft!"

Yaz giggled and playfully rolled her eyes. "You really are the best person I've ever met." She sighed and rested her head on the Doctor's shoulder which was at just the right height. The Doctor couldn't help but smile like a fool.

With the time-y, whime-y, whimsical vortexes of space just beyond the doors, the pair stood there listening to the rhythm of the TARDIS.

"I like when we adventure together," said the Doctor, "I'd like to keep adventuring with you."

Yaz tilted her head to look at her, "I'd like that very much." Their eyes met. They were in such proximity to each other now, Yaz could feel the tension rising in the pit of her stomach.

The Doctor wasn't sure what to do next but somewhere deep down she felt the urge to move even closer.

Yaz felt wisps of Doctor's hair tickle her nose and cheeks which were already hot and surely red with blush.

The Doctor reached her free hand to Yaz's neck, still peppered with goose fresh. At this distance apart she could feel her own face growing warm, her hearts getting tingly. Yaz's skin was soft and inviting.

Slowly, Yaz wrapped her fingers around the Doctor's suspenders.

Smiling at each other, lips met lips.

Her grip on the suspenders began loose, but as the Doctor moved her hands to Yaz's shoulders, Yaz pulled at the straps with more strength.

The Doctor couldn't remember the last time she'd kissed anyone, maybe it had been a few hundred years or so. Though just like flying, the logistics of everything came reeling back.

Tenderly, their lips parted. The Doctor leaned down so her forehead could rest on Yaz's. Through her blonde locks she could see Yaz's blushing cheeks. Chuckling to herself, she cupped Yaz's face in her hands. "So that's what that feels like, kissing Yasmin Khan. What an amazing adventure."

Yaz smiled. She reached up to run her hand through the Doctor's hair, pushing it away from her face. "So where to next?"

The Doctor began grinning from ear to ear. "I don't know, I guess we'll just have to find out now, won't we?" She pecked a kiss on Yaz's cheek before tugging her along back to the console, Yaz happily in tow.


End file.
